Right Back to You
by theredqueen18
Summary: Mary finds herself falling in love with Francis, a soldier who saved her. But when Francis goes off to war and doesn't come back, Bash, Francis' brother enters her life and makes her love again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's my first time writing a fic. feel free to write a review. :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Reign. **_

* * *

Right back to you (Chapter 1)

Mary has been held captive by the rebels for almost a week now. She was placed in a dark room with her hands tied to her back. She has been gagged to prevent her from screaming. There was nothing but silence. She felt uneasy; every moment she spent in the room felt like torture.

"I could die any moment now," she thought. No one is going to rescue her. She was about to give up when an explosion startled her. She heard gun fires and men shouting outside the room. After a few minutes the gun fires seemed to have cease. The place was quiet. She started sobbing, thinking no one is going to come to set her free. When all hope seemed lost, someone kicked the door open and for the first time in weeks, Mary saw light. She saw a man come in and move toward her.

"Don't worry I'm here to help," he whispered. He cut the rope that bound her hands and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Come on, the others are waiting outside," he told Mary. He carried her from the room to the vehicle. Mary's eyes finally adjusted to the light. She saw her savior's face; he had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He is wounded; you can see blood coming out from his arm.

He gently laid her down. "Get in the truck." He ordered. Mary swiftly climbs the truck as ordered.

"Are there anymore hostages inside?" the blond man asked his subordinate.

"No sir, we've search the whole base. There are no more hostages inside." The subordinate replied.

"Okay then, let's move out." He shouted. The engine was activated and the vehicle started to move. Inside the truck, Mary kept staring at the soldier with the sandy blond hair. She felt safe now that he was around. She watched him as she slowly drifted into sleep…

Mary woke up in a hospital bed. She roused from the bed and realized that all of her wounds had been covered. Mary slowly got out of bed and stood up when she heard two people talking at the other side of the curtain…

"My wound is not that deep. You should help the girl on the other side instead." a familiar voice said.

"The girl is resting. We already have checked her wounds. And besides, we need to clean that wound of yours." The girl explained.

"OUCH!" the man exclaimed. Mary quickly opened the curtains.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" the blond haired soldier apologized.

"No, I was already wake before you… screamed." She replied while noticing the nurse tending his wounds. She had curly dark hair that contrasted her pale skin and her light blue eyes.

"I'm Francis by the way. And this is Lola," he said as he gestured to the slim-figured nurse treating his wound.

"Hello." Lola greets her with a smiled.

"And you are?" Francis inquired.

"M-Mary Stewart" Mary hesitantly answered.

Lola was about to finish cleaning Francis' wounds when a soldier entered the infirmary. He saluted.

"Sir, Major Valois sir; the army General asks for you at once sir." He announces. Major Francis stood up and saluted back

"Alright, I'll be there without delay." he replied

"Thank you, Nurse Lola for treating my wound." He said while putting on his camouflage jacket. Before going, he looked at Mary

"If you need something, Nurse Lola and the other nurses can help you. Have a good day ladies" he advised, Mary nodded as she watched him walk out of the infirmary.

"So Mary, how are you feeling?" Lola asks as she piled up the bandages and other things in the table.

"I feel a lot better now that I'm not anymore trapped in a dark room." Mary admitted.

"Well, you're much safer now that you're here." She assured her. Mary took a seat and observed the other nurses in the infirmary. She noticed that there were only few nurses there though there were only few of patients at the moment.

"Mary, you should lay back and rest." said Lola. Mary did as she was told and laid back to bed. She kept thinking about Francis, how she owed him her life…

Francis walks boldly towards the army general's office. He opened the door, slowly marched in and saluted.

"Major Valois, sir reporting" he announced.

The army general has shaved head and stubble, with dark brown eyes. He is dressed in a typical service uniform with a five stars circling as an insignia. He wore a name plate at the right side of his chest written 'Valois'.

"At ease" General Valois replied while he sat down his chair. Francis loosened up and stood straight.

"Major Valois how was your campaign in the south?" he asked.

Francis reported what they have encountered during their campaign. He talked about his men capturing more than a hundred rebels; and mentioned the rebels' ever growing number.

"They had kidnapped and hostage more than 10 people. But we only rescued three; two of them are in critical condition and the other one is resting in the infirmary." He explained.

"I want you to interrogate one of the survivors if they know anything of the rebels' plot." The high ranking soldier commanded.

"Yes sir." The blond soldier agreed.

"You're dismissed." General Valois added. The lower ranking soldier saluted again and exited the office.

After he reported to the army general's office he went to his room, took a shower and wore his service uniform. Then he went outside walked towards the infirmary.

"Good afternoon Major Valois. Is there anything I can help you with?" a pretty blond nurse asks him as he entered the infirmary.

"Nurse Aylee, I'm looking for a patient, Miss Stuart? She was one of the hostages I rescued." Francis stated.

"I'm sorry but its pass visiting time. Maybe you should come back tomorrow." Nurse Aylee replied. Francis nodded and exited the infirmary.

Mary woke up around dinner time. It was a little noisy outside her curtains. A nurse with dark brown eyes and blond hair entered and handed her food.

"Mary, is that you?!" The nurse exclaimed.

"I think you've mistaken me for another person." Mary denied.

"No, you're Mary Stewart! It's me your friend, Greer Kinross." The blond nurse revealed.

"Greer? I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. It's been such a long time. Is it really you Greer? " she repeated.

"So, what's the top student of the academy doing here lying in the infirmary?" Greer wondered.

"It's a long story; I was kidnapped by the rebels and rescued by a handsome blond soldier." The dark haired girl described.

"I think someone is in love." The nurse teased. Mary turned to red.

"Stop it! I just owe my life to him that's all." She stated.

"What's his name?" Greer asked.

"Francis Valois." She replied.

"Francis Valois? As in the Major Francis Valois, the Army General's son?" the blond nurse emphasized.

"Greer." A nurse with light brown haired entered and called Greer.

"Yes Kenna?" Greer replied.

"Doctor Michel is looking for you." The nurse named Kenna announced.

"Oh alright, I'll be there. Good night Mary." Greer grunted as she went away. Mary started eating her dinner and went back to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my story. I really appreciate the positive reviews. **

**Special thanks to thetwistedpumkin for proofreading my story.**

**feel free to write a review. :)**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Reign._**

**and now for chapter 2. ENJOY !**

* * *

Right back to you (Chapter 2)

The next morning, Francis was awakened by the sound of the trumpet playing. He got up from his bed and ran his fingers through his scruffy blond hair. He organized his bed, took a bath and wore his uniform. The young soldier went to the mess hall to join his fellow soldiers and ate their breakfast. Once he was done with his morning routines, Francis walked to the infirmary to check the patient he was tasked to interrogate.

"Good Morning Major Valois," a nurse greeted Francis as he entered the room.

"Good Morning Kenna. I'm here to see a patient, Miss Stuart."

"She's behind the last curtain. I'll lead you there." Kenna led Francis to where the patient was. He said his thanks before Kenna pulled the curtain.

"Good Morning" Francis greeted the patient with a smile.

"G-Good Morning!" Mary exclaimed. She looked shocked to see Major Valois visit her in this time of the day.

"How are you feeling Miss Stuart?" he asked.

"I'm quite better now. Thank you for asking." She answered back.

"I have a few things to ask you Miss Stuart. Could we talk outside?" the blond soldier requested.

Mary agreed. She slowly got out of bed but felt a little dizzy and almost fell. Francis caught her in time. They were inches apart. She felt his arms wrapped around her. They stood up "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, just a little bit dizzy I guess." the patient respond nervously.

Francis carefully assisted Mary as they went to the small garden outside the infirmary. They sat on a nearby bench. He started talking and asked questions about the rebels.

"Mary, do you know anything about the rebels, anything at all that might help us?" the blond man asked.

"I don't know if I could really help you with anything. I-, we were kept in the dark room for so long." Mary answered as she began to recollect her experiences on the day she was kidnapped.

"My companion nurses and I, we were tasked to do something when suddenly; we were ambushed by armed men. They took us to their base and locked us up in a dark room." She explained.

"They didn't harm you and your companions, did they?" Francis inquired.

"No, they didn't harm us but one by one my companions were taken someplace else. I didn't know where they took them. I was the only one left… " she looked down. Tear slowly fell down her face as she continued to explain the incident. Francis comforted her then. He put his hand on her back.

"Those men were cruel. They harassed and took away my companions. There was also this man who wanted to...," Mary looked at him and by the expression painted on her face, Francis figured out what she meant. Mary continued on, "but I fought back. I was punished so I was sent to that dark room where you rescued me," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I'm here to help you anyway that I can." The soldier assured her.

Francis stopped asking questions. He could see that Mary felt a little bit unwell so he decided it should be best if she went back to the infirmary. Mary wiped the tears in her face.

"I think it would be best if we go back to the infirmary." The blond soldier stood up and offered his hand to Mary. She looked up and nodded. Slowly, she reached for his hand and stood up. Francis then put her hand over his shoulder and placed his other hand on Mary's waist. Carefully they walked back to the infirmary. She could feel his warm body close to hers, she felt safe and secured around him. They were in front of the infirmary when Lola and a blond soldier saw them.

"Good morning sir." Lola and the soldier greeted in unison.

Major Valois smiled and replied, "Good morning Lola, Colin"

Lola walked towards Mary and greeted her. "Good morning Mary, What are you doing outside?" the curly haired nurse inquired.

Mary was about to answer her question when Francis suddenly spoke. "I was asking her a few questions about the rebels."

"Oh! Mary, by the way I would like you to meet, Corporal Colin MacPhail, my husband." She introduced the soldier with her.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Mary holds out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Ma'am." Colin shakes her hand.

"Please, call me Mary." She added.

"Shall we come inside?" Francis proposed.

Francis and Mary went inside while Lola kissed Colin good bye. Francis carefully placed Mary to her bed.  
"I need to go now. I'll come back to check on you later."

Mary agreed. Francis walked away leaving the patient to rest.

As Francis exited the infirmary, a soldier approached him. The soldier is tall, dark haired and is dressed in a typical service uniform. He wore a name plate at the right side of his chest written 'de Poitiers'.

"Francis! I mean Major Valois sir, I've been looking everywhere for you." a soldier saluted as he approached Francis.

"Bash, what can I help you with?" Francis asked.

"We've been called by the General. It seems that we have a new assignment." The lieutenant notified.

"We must be there at once." He added.

Francis agreed and followed the lieutenant to the other side of the base. They walked towards the General's office. Francis opened the door, marched in and saluted.

"How was the girl?" asked the high ranking official.

Bash looked at Francis and smiled. "She's fine but she has little information about the rebels." Major Valois answered.

"I have a new assignment for you, Major Valois" the General announced as he gestured the soldiers to take a seat. Both sat down and listened carefully to the General's explanation.

"There's been a report of a rebel base in the south east, I want you to go there and see what they're up to. You'll lead a platoon and since the captain isn't here, you will be accompanied by your brother. " The general explained very clearly.

"You'll leave at dawn tomorrow. That is all, you are dismissed."General Valois added.

Francis and Bash stood up and saluted and exited the office. Francis assembled his men and announced the new mission given by the General. Francis dismissed his men and started to prepare his things for the mission. Once prepared, he went to visit Mary.

"Do you like him?" Lola asked.

"I don't know yet. He's gorgeous but-" she explained but was interrupted by Francis opening the curtains.

"I think Colin is waiting for me outside. I should go." Lola stood up quickly.

"Francis, I thought you had work to do?" Mary asked.

Francis walked towards Mary and sat beside her bed. "I was just checking on you and say good bye at the same time."

"Why? Where are you going?" the patient asked in a sad tone.

"I'm going on a mission. You'll be healed by the time I get back…" the soldier explained.

"So I guess this is good bye then. Thank you, by the way, for rescuing me and for treating me well." She spoke as she held his hand.

Francis stood up and said "**Good bye**."

**plays almost lover song by a fine frenzy. T-T  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading my story... :)**

** thanks to thetwistedpumpkin for proofreading my fic  
**

**Disclaimer: _I dont ow Reign_**

**I'm open for any suggestions about the story. just leave a review or pm me. :)**

**chapter 3... enjoy. :)**

* * *

RIGHT BACK TO YOU (CHAPTER III)

"I'm going away for awhile." A certain blond soldier said as he embraced his lover.

"Comeback safely, I'll be waiting." She assured him.

The soldier kisses his lover "I love you." Colin spoke.

"I love you too." Lola replied. She turned her back and walked towards the infirmary. She looked back waved for the last time. Colin waves back. Francis exited the building and saw Colin.

"It must be hard, telling someone you love good bye." Francis asked.

"Yes, but it'll be only for a while." Colin replied.

"What were you doing inside anyway?" Colin smiled as he asked Francis the question.

"Oh, you visited and said good bye to Mary." he assumed.

"I was just checking on her." Francis denied. Colin had a wide grin on his face.

"I should probably go. I have to prepare for tomorrow." the higher ranking soldier said.

Francis went back to his room, prepared his things for the mission. He took a bath and lie down his bed. He kept thinking about Mary, how he couldn't get her off his mind. He couldn't sleep well thinking when he will come back from the mission she will no longer be here.

Francis and his team left at the break of dawn while Mary and the other are still a sleep. Francis and his team rode the truck and left the base. After a few hours of travel the soldiers finally arrived at their destination. They unload their things and set up camp. Francis organized the camp. He assigned soldiers to do the surveillance and guard the vicinity. Francis mapped the area. They camped at the woods while the base was set at the foot of the mountain and there was a nearby village. So he had to be careful not to involve the villagers in the war. Bash noticed something was off with Francis and approached him.

"Are you feeling okay Francis?" the lieutenant caringly asked his officer.

"I'm fine it's just that I had insufficient sleep." Francis complained.

"You should rest." Bash suggested.

"but-" the blond soldier objected.

"I can handle everything." Lieutenant de Poitiers assured him.

The higher ranking officer nodded. Francis decided to rest in order for him to have energy to command his men. He felt thankful that Bash was there to cover for him. He entered his tent set up his bed and finally slept lightly.

* * *

"When do you think they're coming back? It's has been days since they left." Mary asked Lola curiously.

"I can't really be sure. Sometimes they come back few days after they left, sometimes weeks." Lola answered as she checked Mary's wounds.

"Your wounds are almost healed. I think you can go home tomorrow." Nurse Lola predicted.

Mary looked sad knowing that she would be going home without seeing Francis again. Lola sat by the chair next to her.

"Aren't you afraid of losing him?" Mary questioned the dark haired nurse.

"He's a soldier there is really no assurance that he comes back alive every time he goes out for a mission." Lola explained.

"I have faith that he will come back alive." She admitted.

Mary urged to speak but a blond nurse suddenly burst in and called Lola "Lola, you're needed at the operating room." She panted.

Lola agreed. "I have to go." Lola told the patient.

She quickly stood up and followed the blond nurse to the operating room without a second thought.

* * *

It's has been a week since Francis and his men left the base. Francis and his team spied on the rebels as they recruited men and gathered their supplies. The rebels kept many hostages inside their base of operations. In order to save as many lives as they can, they need to move now and quickly while they are still low in men and supplies. Francis hatched a plan to attack their base. He called his men and positioned them for their assault. "We'll attack at dawn, while they are still asleep." Major Valois instructed.

After Francis dismissed his men, Lieutenant de Poitiers noticed something suspicious in one of Francis' men instead going back to his tent the soldier went to the direction where the rebels' were. Bash wanted to follow the soldier but was called by Francis. He didn't tell him this yet for he thought maybe the soldier just went to pass water or something.

Francis and his team waited for the right moment to come and strike. He led his team through the wood to their base. Once outside he gestured his men to enter. Surprised to see only hostages the soldiers yelled "There's no one here sir!"

They searched the whole base for any trace of the rebels but there was no one there. Francis was confused. How could they escaped before his men could even attack. Meanwhile bash untied the rope that was tied hostages. He was shocked to see a bomb planted hidden behind the hostages. There is only one minute left before the bomb would blow up.

"There's a bomb! Run for cover!" Lieutenant de Poitiers warned his fellow soldiers.

They quickly ran outside and got as far away as possible. Still stunned by the explosion the soldiers were caught off guard. Rebel army started to fire at them. Francis fired back and they started to exchange bullets with the rebels. Francis noticed they seemed to have increased in number.

"FALL BACK!" Major Valois yelled while signaling his men to go fall back to safer ground. His men we're fall back to their camp.

"What should we do now sir?" a soldier asked his officer.

He paused for awhile. Looked at the rebels and looked back at his men. They were outnumbered. He doesn't want to risk the lives of his men already rescued the hostage. He had to make a decision quickly.

"We have to retreat! Everybody, get in the truck now!" he ordered his men.

The soldiers moved back as fast as they could. In the middle of retreating, Colin got shot in his right leg and fell in to the ground. Bash saw Colin get shot. He was close so he quickly ran and helped him stand up. Bash assisted him and together they dashed toward the truck. Another bullet pierced through Colin's right shoulder. He screamed in pain as bash now carried him.

"Just a little further-" he shouted as a bullet pierced through side of his body.

"BASH!" Francis yelled.

"Leave me, save yourself!" Colin insisted.

"No, I will not leave a man behind." The lieutenant stood up and headed for the truck.

Francis with the help of the other soldier pulled them up.

"DRIVE NOW! We need to get back to the base quickly." Francis ordered.

The vehicle started to move as the gun fires ceased a rebel yelled. "You can escape now but you can never escape the darkness!"

Francis ignored the rebel instead went to bash's side and held his hand. "Bash, Are you okay?" Francis worriedly asked his brother.

"I'm fine little brother. It's just a small wound." Bash reassured him. Francis checked the wound and was about to speak but was cut by a soldier.

"Sir, MacPhail is bleeding uncontrollably." The soldier notified Francis.

He stood up and went beside Colin. Colin was almost out of breath. He raised his arm and pulled his dog tag. He gave it to Francis.

"Please give it to her." Colin begged.

"No, no, no. We're almost there. Hold on just a bit longer." Francis refused to accept the dog tag.

"I won't make it on time." Colin admitted.

"Think about your wife. She'll be waiting for you." he insisted.

Colin looked very pale. His uniform all covered in blood and he had difficulty breathing. Francis realized he will never really make it. Francis moved his ear closer to his mouth as Colin whispered to him his last words. "Tell her, I'm sorry- c-c-c-comeback- anniversary-"

* * *

**;(**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for unable to update for the last two weeks, because my laptop died and I was very busy with our research paper. **

**Dont worry guys I'll be posting chapter 5 before the end of the week and the other chapters will be on Tuesdays as usual. ;)**

**thank you so much for reading, following and adding my story to your favorites. Feel free to leave a review. **

**Special thanks to ****_thetwistedpumpkin _****for proof reading my story. **

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own Reign_**

**and now for chapter 4. :)**

* * *

Right back to you (chapter4)

Francis and his team finally arrived at the base. Immediately, the soldiers unloaded all the wounded men. Francis, on the other hand, rushed towards the infirmary where he was greeted by four lovely nurses who were waiting outside. They were shocked to see Francis, his uniform was filled with blood.

"Francis, what happened to you?" Greer asked the blond soldier.

Francis didn't answer but instead, he sorrowfully looked at lola.

"Are you alright?" Aylee questioned him.

Francis still didn't answer the girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Are you looking for Mary?" Lola spoke.

Francis gathered strength to tell her the news.

"I'm not here for Mary." The soldier finally spoke.

"I'm here to give you this." Francis handed a dogtag to Lola.

Lola was a bit surprise to see a bloody dogtag. She whiped the blood off and realize it was Colin's.

"This is Colin's." she sobbed.

"Where is he? Tell me he's alright, Francis," she begged but he just looked away.

"He's gone. I'm sorry." Francis told her.

Lola fell on her knees as she heard the news. The ladies on her back hugged Lola and comforted her.

"NO! He said he would comeback." Lola yelled.

"He said he was sorry that he couldn't comeback for your anniversary." The blond soldier said.

Francis felt guilty telling her the news. Colin was one of his men and also his friend. It was also hard for him to tell his wife that Colin was dead. Colin was a good subordinate, for him he was not just a chess piece. He was a trust worthy friend.

"I'm sorry, I couldnt save him." Major Valois apologized.

* * *

Bash and the other wounded men were brought to the infirmary while Francis went back to his quarters to change clothes and report to the army general. The nurses on the other hand, were very busy saving as many lives as they could

"Nurse Kenna, please clean this patient's wound." Doctor Michel commanded, pointing the patient who had a wound at the side of his body. Kenna hurriedly grabbed a clean towel and a bucket full of water. She started cleaning the man's wound. The soldier groaned in pain as Kenna continue to whipe the blood off his body. The soldier was half awake when doctor Michel stitched his wound. He tried to move but was stopped by Kenna.

"You shouldnt be moving sir! You might reopen your wound." The nursed warned the patient as she held him down.

"I need to talk to Francis." Bash breaths heavily.

The doctor was afraid that the soldier might worsen his wound so he injected something to make the patient calm down and sleep. Once done stitching up Bash's wound, he went to the next patient.

"Where is nurse Lola? I need her assistance right away." The doctor asked no one in particular.

"She's not feeling well sir." Greer spoke, explaining to the Doctor what happened.

"Alright. Nurse kenna, I need your assistance, come with me at once." The doctor demanded. Kenna followed the doctor with out any hesitations.

Aylee appeared out of nowhere.

"How is she?" Greer caringly asked

"She's still crying. I couldn't leave her like that so I waited for her to fall asleep."the blond nurse explained.

"Where is she anyway?" Greer questioned her.

"She's in her room." Aylee answered.

They continued with their work and after a while, all the screams seem to have faded and there was nothing but silence. Almost everyone survived the ordeal. Some were lucky enough to have made it. Some were unfortunate and didn't make it in time.

* * *

Next morning Greer went to Lola's room to check on her. She was still crying when Greer went inside. Lola was sitting on a chair near the window. She just looked outside to the distance. Tears kept falling down her face.

"How are you feeling?" Greer asked the grieving woman in front of her.

She didn't answer Greer's question. She didn't react at all. Greer was afraid, she was shutting people out. Greer hugged the curly haired woman. Lola touched her hand.

"I'm not going to work." Lola finally spoke. Greer nodded, she understood. It's a hard time for her. Greer left the room and went to the infirmary.

* * *

Francis woke up early that morning. He was up all night. He was bothered by the thought of losing men. It was not his first time losing men on the battle field. He went through it a lot of times but what bothered him was what he could have done to prevent it from happening. He spent hours thinking what went wrong with his strategy. After a while he decided to go to the infirmary to visit his brother, Bash.

He entered the infirmary and asked Aylee where Lieutenant de Poirtiers was. Aylee guided the blond soldier to Bash's room. He went inside to find Nurse Kenna feeding the bedridden soldier. Francis cleared his troat.

"Could I have a word with lieutenant de poitiers?" Francis spoke.

Bash nodded and looked at kenna, signaling her. Kenna stood up and left. Francis thanked her before she left.

"I see you have been enjoying the privelages here in the infirmary." Francis joked around.

"I was bored of seeing Dr. Michel's face so I begged her to feed me." Bash smiled.

Francis came closer and sat down at the side of the bed.

"Anyway, how are you feeling?" He asked his brother.

"I'm fine " the wounded soldier replied.

"And you? You look worst than I am." Bash worriedly asked.

Francis sigh. "Its just... what have I done wrong? Colin and the others shouldnt have died." Francis replied.

"You've done nothing wrong." Bash reassured his little brother.

"One of your men is a spy." He added.

"One of my men? Are you sure about this." the blond soldier questioned Bash.

"The night you told your men the plan, I saw one of your men went to the direction where the enemy was camped." He recalled.

"I was about to follow him but you called me for a meeting." He added.

"Can you describe this man?" Francis inquired.

"I didnt clearly saw his face but he had curly dark hair." Bash described.

"I have so many men that have curly dark hair." Francis admitted.

"Would you recognize this man of you saw him?" Major Valois asked.

Bash nodded.

"I have to go. I'll comeback tomorrow." He stood up and left.

* * *

Greer entered the infirmary, Doctor Michel greeted her asking her of how Lola was doing.

"She doesnt want to go to work sir." She informed him.

"We need to find a temporary replacement. We need as much help as we can." The doctor explained.

"Do you know any nurses that are willing to work here?" he inquired.

Greer paused for awhile as thought of Mary. Maybe she could help us.

"I know a person who might able to help us." she answered.

"Can you contact her immediately?" Doctor Michel asked.

Greer nodded. She still have Mary's number, assuming she didnt changed her phone number. Greer immediately contacted Mary Stuart. She told her they needed help and it'll be appreciated if she worked with them.

"So, When do I start?"

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I promised to post chapter 5 last week but I don't want to compromise the story.  
from now on I'll _try_** **to update every Tuesday.**  
**I'm sooooo excited. 2 more days til the season finale of reign. :)**

Disclaimer: _I don't own reign._

**and now for chapter 5. :)  
**

* * *

**_Right back to you (chapter 5)_**

"So when do I start?" Mary eagerly asked.

"As soon as possible." Greer replied

"Alright, I'll be there this afternoon." Mary informed her.

Mary hung the phone and immediately packed her things. She felt happy that she was given the opportunity to work again. She was excited that she will soon work at the infirmary and maybe see the handsome blond soldier. Once done packing her bags, she went outside and rode a bus. The military base was at the outskirts of town. After almost an hour of riding, the bust stopped and dropped her off. Greer waited outside the base for Mary's arrival.

"Mary, how are you?" the blond nurse asked Mary.

"I'm fine. It's really a great opportunity to work here." Mary said as she put down her bags.

"Thank you, for recommending me." She added.

"No problem, it would be nice to work with you." Greer said.

Greer carried some of Mary's baggage. She guided her through the base to the Nurse's quarters where she led her to a room.

"From now on, this will be your room." Greer said.

"You'll be sharing the room with Aylee." She added.

Mary puts down her thing and looked around the room. The room was simple. It has two beds, and a table in between the two beds and a chest for the occupant's things. Mary sat down at one of the beds.

"I have worked to do. Unpack and get some rest, you'll start working tomorrow." She said as she left the room.

Mary did what was told and unpacked all of her things. She was excited to start working. It was her first time working ever since the kidnapping incident. After arranging all of her things, Mary decided to lie down and rest for a while. She closed her eyes and took a nap.

Few hours later Mary was awaken by the sound of the door creaking open.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" the blond nurse asked.

"Not at all." Mary stood up, grabbed her brush and combed her hair.

"You must be Mary? My name is Aylee." The blond nurse introduced herself and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Aylee." Mary shook her hand.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Aylee invited her.

"That sounds nice." Mary agreed to her invitation.

Both ladies went out and walked down the hall to the infirmary, where they will fetch Greer and Kenna. Greer was still working when Mary and Aylee arrived. She was busy piling up some medical equipment while Kenna was already done for the day. Kenna came closer to Mary and Aylee.

"Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." Kenna complained.

"Let's wait for Greer." Aylee insisted. Kenna noticed Mary and moved closer. She felt that she have seen the dark haired lady before.

"Have I seen you before?" Kenna was puzzled.

"I've been a patient here once." Mary replied.

"That explains why you look so familiar. I'm Kenna by the way." the brunette introduced herself. Greer suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm done. Come on, let's go." Greer said. The four ladies went to the mess hall and aet their dinner. They had fun chatting, getting to know each other. In the middle of dinner Kenna and Aylee whispered and giggled.

"What are you ladies whispering about?" Greer asked the two ladies.

"Greer, look Leith has been staring at you all evening." Kenna said referring to the waiter. They all looked at the waiter at the counter serving food.

"Don't look!" Greer turn away, flustered.

"I think he likes you." Mary teased the blond nurse.

"Oh, I forgot Lola. We should get her some food." Aylee remembered.

"Greer you should ask some food to Leith." The brown haired nurse said.

"But, why me?" Greer complained.

"What are you waiting for? One foot after the other." Mary said.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She stood up, walked towards the counter and approached Leith. He was a tall, slim man with golden brown hair and gray eyes.

"What can I help you with ma'am?" Leith asked her with a friendly smile on his face.

"Can I ask some food for my friend." Greer said.

"She's not feeling well." She added.

Leith nodded and grabbed a plastic plate. He put the food in it, the same food that they served. He covered it with a clean wrap.

"Here you go." Leith handed her the food.

"Thank you." Greer smiled and walked back to their table.

The ladies laughed at her. Greer groaned and spoke "Come on let's go back."

They all stood up, cleaned their table and put the plates away. They all walked back to their rooms, all except Greer. She delivered the food to Lola's room.

* * *

It was Mary's first day on the job and she was assigned to check the patient's progress. She was assigned check a certain dark haired soldier. She checked his wound, it seem to be fine. It's now healing but the soldier has a fever. She grabbed a clean towel and soaked it with water. She put it on his forehead. The soldier gained consciousness.

"Water." He spoke.

Mary immediately grabbed a glass of water and gave him water.

"I haven't seen you before. You're new here aren't you?" the patient asked Mary.

"Yes, I am." She smiled at the patient. The curtains suddenly opened. Mary looked back and was surprise to see a blond soldier come in.

"Mary?!" Francis exclaimed.

"Francis." Mary said.

"What are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"I was just visiting my brother, Bash." He smiled

"Oh, He's your brother." Mary said and looked at Bash. Bash smirked.

"And you?" Francis inquired.

"I work here. I'm temporarily replacing Lola." Mary said and smiled.

They looked at each other for a while. Mary was about to speak but was cut by Bash clearing his throat.

"How's bash doing?" Francis asked the dark haired nurse.

"His wound is closing but he still has fever." Mary explained.

"Can I speak to my brother privately?" the blond soldier kindly asked Mary.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

"You like her." Bash teased his little brother.

"Why don't you ask her out?" The patient inquired.

"I still have to settle the spy problem." Francis answered. He came closer and sat down by the bed.

"I think the man you were referring to was Tomas." Francis seriously spoke.

"I heard rumors that he was a spy." He added.

"But you have no proof yet?" Bash questioned him

"I can't really be sure unless you see him. You were the only one to see him left camp." The blond haired soldier explained.

"When do you think you'll be released?" Major Valois inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe in a few days." The patient replied.

"Alright, I'll come back tomorrow." the blond soldier said.

"Are you sure it'll me your visiting?" the older sibling teased.

Francis smiled. He stood up, said goodbye and walked away.

* * *

It's been a few days since Mary started working at the infirmary. One of the tasks was to take care of Lieutenant de Poitiers. She felt she did a good job on taking care of Bash because today, he will finally be released from the infirmary.

"Take care Lieutenant de Poitiers. Don't tear your wound open." The dark haired nurse advised.

"Thank you nurse Mary, for taking care of me these past few days." Bash smiled.

After being released from the infirmary, the Lieutenant resumed working but today's was an exemption. Today was the hearing of the accused spy, Tomas. Francis asked him to be one of the witnesses. The other was one was Miguel, Tomas' right hand. He despised his master so he agreed to be one of the witnesses. After a few days of investigation, Tomas was announced guilty and will be questioned immediately. Francis and Bash went to a bar in the nearby town to celebrate.

"Francis there's carnival in town this week." Bash informed his brother.

"You know I don't have time for those things." Francis replied.

"Since the spy problem is now settled. Why don't you ask Mary out?" The dark haired soldier suggested.

Francis realized he was right. There is nothing that held him back now. The problem was already settled and maybe it's time to open up his heart again. Francis didn't respond but he smiled instead.

"If you won't ask her out, I will." Bash joked around.

"I'm just fooling around with you brother. I know you have feelings for her." he added

* * *

Francis went to the infirmary next morning. He was going to ask Mary out. He was nervous; he hadn't asked anyone out for a long time. He entered the infirmary and was greeted by a certain dark haired nurse.

"Good morning Major Valois." Mary smiled as she greeted Francis.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Francis said.

Mary looked at him and stood still, ready to listen whatever he has going to say.

"I... Uhm... There's this carnival in town. And uhmm..." Francis hesitantly said.

"Yes?" Mary was puzzled.

"I was wondering if you're... uhmm. Free this evening?" He reluctantly asked.

Mary had a big smile on her face. Francis cleared his throat.

"I was hoping that we could go there... together?" He added.

"Sure." Mary without a second thought agreed to his invitation.

"See you at 8 o'clock."


End file.
